


The Comfort and Torment of Your Prayers

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: There was no real sense of time in the Empty, but Michael felt he hadn't been here overly long, when one day the nephilim appeared in front of him.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Comfort and Torment of Your Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



He had once heard tell that the Empty was a silent place, but that was true no longer, the voices of hundreds of thousands of angels, demons and reapers could sometimes be deafening. The ruler of this place tried, without much success, to convince everyone to go back to sleep, but once these beings had become aware again, very few of them wished to go back to dreams of regret. Michael felt some pity for the cosmic entity, he too craved solitude, but perhaps that wouldn't be the best thing for him, without the cacophony of voices he'd have too much time to think, to miss Adam.

There was no real sense of time in the Empty, but Michael felt he hadn't been here overly long, when one day the nephilim appeared in front of him. 

“Hello” he said with small wave.

“Hello” Michael responded. There was something very different about the boy, Michael could sense great power, both light and dark, emanating from him.

“Are you dead, nephew?” Jack smiled.

“No, far from it” and then he went on to explain everything that had happened since Michael's demise. Michael felt some anger at how the Winchesters had used him, but mostly he felt regret.

“And, why are you here now?”

“I'm negotiating with the Empty, I'm going to help them redesign this place.”

“Could you not just put everyone to sleep?”

“I could, but I won't. This place needs change, and it's not the only one. The Empty has agreed to let me take out a team of angels, to help me rebuild Heaven.”

“Oh, I see, so you sought me out to get my opinion on which angels would be the most diligent workers.” 

“No, I came to ask if you wanted to be on the team.” Michael was confused.

“I do not understand, wouldn't you be afraid that I'd simply make Heaven like it was before?”

“Would you? Make it exactly like it was before.” Michael thought for a moment.

“No. Heaven stood for many millennia, but something must have been very wrong for it to end up in the shape it currently is.”

“Then you'll join me?” Jack asked, Michael didn't answer “I'll give you some time to think about it, I have other angels to talk to.” Before Jack could disappear into the sea of supernatural beings Michael called out to him.

“Jack” Jack turned to look at him “Adam, is he..., is he alright?”

“Adam is alive, and back on Earth.” Michael felt a wave of relief wash through him, and he knew then, before Jack even disappeared into the crowd, that he was going to say yes, because someday Adam would go to Heaven.

* * *

The first time he heard him he was in one of the very early planning meetings, Adam's voice had a tinge of despair to it, it was both a great pleasure and pain to hear.

“Hey, Mikey, you with us?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, I'm sorry I was distracted for a moment, we were discussing possible zoning, correct?” Gabriel gave Michael a knowing look, but he simply nodded, and the meeting continued. Gabriel had been a surprising addition to the team, in fact most of the angels were surprising choices to Michael, Castiel, Anna, Balathzar, Gadreel, and others, they had all rebelled or questioned Heaven, there were as close to free thinkers as one could get for angels. In fact, only Michael and Naomi represented the old guard, as it were. This would be one of many thousands of planning meetings, and the first of many heartfelt prayers from Adam.

After the first time Michael always scheduled a break around the time Adam would pray, so he could listen in private. Adam tended to pray everyday at night time, before he went to bed. Adam's early prayers were moments of desperation and he ended each one with “Michael, please come back to me” It hurt Michael to not be able to comfort him. Over time the tone of the prayers changed, first to grief, the ending message changed to “Michael, I miss you so much”, and even that was eventually dropped, until it was just Adam telling Michael about his day, and ending with “Goodnight, Halo.” Michael cherished every one of these prayers, like they were a precious gift to him. Until one day they stopped.

Seven days, seven days without a prayer, something had to be wrong, he needed to check, but Jack had restricted access between humans and angels for the time being. After the next meeting Michael pulled Gabriel aside.

“I need to speak to you in private.”

“Okay, bro, no problem” Gabriel said, perhaps sensing Michael's urgency, they went into a section of the new Heaven, this area yet to be populated by souls.

“So, what's up?” asked Gabriel.

“You know how to sneak out of Heaven undetected, correct?”

“Whoa, whoa, what's going on?” So Michael explained everything, about Adam's prayers and how'd they had stopped. Gabriel whistled.

“Man, you got it bad.” Michael gave him a dirty look. ”Hey, no worries bro, I can sneak you out, it will just take a little time, meet me back here in two hours.”

Two hours later Michael had returned to the same place, it looked like a forest from British Columbia. He heard rustling, but instead of Gabriel emerging from the trees it was Jack. Michael prepared himself for the worst.

“I guess I'm now destined for the Empty.”

“Why do you say that?” asked Jack.

“Because I tried to violate one of your rules.”

“I'd like to think I'm not that harsh. Why didn't you come to me?” Michael thought for a moment.

“I don't know, it never even occurred to me to ask God, you, for help.” Jack looked a little sad at Michael's admission.

“Gabriel explained what was going on. I checked on Adam, he is in no danger.”

“Then why have the prayers stopped?”

“I don't know, prayer is a choice of the individual.”

“Please let me go speak him.”

“And how would you do that?”

“I would have to find a temporary vessel-”

”I can't allow that, angels processing humans causes too much damage, but I will let you visit Adam.”

“How?”

“I'll find a way, just give me a little time.” A few hours later Jack brought Michael to a small back room, where there was a body laid out on the table. For one brief second Michael felt joy until he felt no soul present.

“Adam's body?”

“No” said Jack “this is an empty vessel, I made it look similar to Adam, because I thought you'd be more comfortable that way.” Michael had never had an empty vessel, but he'd be willing try anything if it meant getting to Adam.

* * *

There was a sound like the rustling of feathers, Adam spun around, there standing in the middle of his bachelor apartment stood something that looked exactly like him.

“Michael?” Michael flashed his eyes blue to let Adam know that it was truly him “How?”

Michael explained everything, from his father's disintegration of humanity to his return to Heaven, but something was wrong, Adam wasn't reacting at all how he thought he would, in fact he hardly reacted at all, he just stood there in shock, listening to everything he had to say. Michael hated these physical barriers between them, there was a time when he was a part of Adam, and could read his deepest emotions. As he finished talking he searched Adam's face, hoping to find a sign of the intimacy they once shared, instead he saw it overcome with anger.

“Damn you, damn you for showing up here now when I'm finally ready to let you go” Adam, said, looking away.

“I see, that's why the prayers stopped, you wish to forget about me” Michael said, failing to hide his hurt.

“It isn't about forgetting, it's about moving on. Michael it's been a year. A year of me being here struggling alone, when you promised me that we do this together.”

“I didn't have a choice in the matter.”

“Really? Because it doesn't sound like it to me, it sounds like you went back to being God's good little solider, only you replaced Chuck for Jack.”

“How dare you, how dare you sit in judgment of of me.” The lights flickered, and the wall shook with the strength of Michael's emotions. He tore his gaze away from Adam, concentrating on calming himself, until all was still once more.

“Maybe coming here was a mistake. I was worried about you, and I wanted you know that I was alive, and I heard your prayers. Perhaps I should go.” Adam grabbed Michael's wrist.

“Don't even think about it.” Then Adam pulled Michael into a hug, but it was more than a simple hug, it was like Adam was trying to press their bodies together as close as humanly possible, as if they could be as they once were, soul and grace entwined. Then Adam pulled back, and he kissed him, it was deep and passionate, and Michael would gladly drown in it.

* * *

Hours later they lay intertwined on Adam's bed, Michael lay with his head on Adam's chest, comforted by the sound of Adam's heartbeat, he now understood why humans craved this type of physical intimacy.

“Adam, I have to go soon.” Adam's hand stilled, where it had been carding through Michael's hair.

“Then this is goodbye.”

“No” Michael moved so he could look at Adam's face “not goodbye. You were right before, when I came back from the Empty I should have fought harder to see you, but I'm willing to fight now, with every fibre of my being.” His eyes flashed blue. Adam smiled.

“Anyone ever tell you that your avenging archangel act is hot?” Michael kissed the smile from Adam's lips.

* * *

When Michael returned to Heaven he was prepared for battle, but the battle never came. The other angels cared little about his outside activities. When he told Jack that he wished to continue seeing Adam, Jack acquiesced, on the condition that Michael never reveal himself as an angel to other humans.

Over the next year Michael would manage to slip away once or twice a month to spend the day with Adam. The separation was sometimes hard, but they were comforted by the fact that they would see each soon, and Adam continued to prayer every night, each one like a love letter. At the end of the year Michael, and the other angels, watched satisfied as souls were settled into the new Heaven. Soon afterwards Jack summoned Michael.

“Michael, now that the initial redesign of Heaven is complete I will be recalling all angels back to Heaven permanently” Before Michael could protest Jack continued “however, I think it would be a good idea to assign two or three angels to monitor the Earth. The first observation shift would last roughly the next 75-100 years, and if these chosen angels wanted to visit their human friends I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. Cas has already expressed an interest, I thought you might also.”

“Thank you, Jack.”

* * *

A couple days later Michael appeared in Adam's apartment, Adam smiled, and hugged him.

“I wasn't expecting another visit so soon.”

“This isn't a visit, I'm home.”


End file.
